


Closer to human

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has Doubts, Castiel Thinking, Comforting Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hugs, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Meditation, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, SPN Genre Bingo, Scents & Smells, Self-Doubt, Showers, Tender Dean Winchester, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: There is only a few things about humans that makes sense to Cas. Long hot showers are definitely one of them.





	Closer to human

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the SPN Genre Bingo. Square filled: Showering  
> and for Dean and Cas Bingo. Square filled: Fluff

There was almost nothing about humans that Castiel understood. That Dean liked driving everywhere and wouldn’t let him move them in an instant, unless strictly necessary, was something he’d just had to accept. That Sam liked to read was confusing, it seemed like an unreasonably waste of time if it wasn’t directly useful to a case. As an angel he still had to try eating and what would naturally follow, and he hoped that he never would have to. One thing he’d gotten to understand, was long showers. From the day Dean had pulled him in to join him, he’d been spending more time than either of the brothers under the running hot water. If it was the freedom, from not wearing clothes, that he almost never felt or if it was something more spiritual, he didn’t know, but it was an amazing way to pass time. It wasn’t like he couldn’t clean up in an instant like other angels.  

In the darkness behind his closed eyes he could spend hours, not thinking about anything. This time he had no idea how long he’d been there, and he didn’t care. There was no one calling for him and if they did he wasn’t sure he could hear them through the sound of water hitting his scalp and covering his ears. His shoulders relaxed under the heat. Castiel never relaxed his shoulders, not completely, not even when holding a sleeping Dean in his arms. He moved his hand through his hair and made room in the waterflow to breath and another load of crap disappeared from his mind. Maybe this was what humans used sleep for. Getting a break from all the shit tumbling down around them, from the hurt and the guilt. Castiel always felt more relaxed after a long shower, the longer the better, before it all started piling up again. All the horrible things he’d seen, but mostly the things he’d _done_. And then there was all the questions; Was he using Dean for his gain? Was Dean still doubting his trust? Was Sam really okay with his brother sleeping with an angel? One after one, the water washed it all away and left him with burning hot skin and a relaxed, almost tired, body.

Castiel forced his eyes open and looked at the selection of bottles on the shelf. He moved one of Sam’s organic naturally-scented ones and found a white and blue plain looking one in the back. The smell broke through Sam’s selection effortlessly and made Castiel automatically think of Dean. Dean could smell like that cheap soap for days after a long shower. Like industrial-made-sandalwood-scent, buried in lemon. He poured an excessive amount in his palm and rubbed it slowly in his hair. The soft bubbles seemed to make the water slide calmer over his skin. He allowed the soap to fall over his face and enjoyed the smell of his lover to embrace him in the darkness.

As much as Castiel loved these showers himself, it made it that much harder when Dean stayed in here for hours. Castiel loved them for taking his pain away. IT was the only way he could truly relax. Dean took longer showers when things were tough, when they had an impossible choice to make or when something had gone horribly wrong. Castiel noticed all of them and every time he got an unexplainable craving to be close to Dean. To protect him.

He never wanted to leave the shower, but he was getting to the point where his lungs had to give up in the heavy steam filling the room. This time however, it seemed like the steam let go and it was getting easier to breathe again. He covered his face with both hands, shielding from the water, and took a deep cleansing breath more. His lower back melted into the warmth and his hips almost gave in and made him sink to the tiled floor. Something held him firmly. Two strong hands turned him slowly around, and he looked into two deep hazel-green eyes.

“Hey, Angel.”

Dean’s soft lips on his made his neck as loose as his hip just had been. He closed his eyes and let Dean move his hair back to get the water away from his face. With his head almost held up by Dean’s big hands on the back of his neck, he sedately opened his eyes again.

“You okay, Cas? You’ve been in here for over an hour.”

Had it really been that long? Castiel looked down at their naked bodies and, kinda embarrassed over losing track of time, wrapped his arms around his midsection.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel saw Dean’s feet come a small step closer and he felt the rough palms slowly make their way over his red skin to take his hands in his. Their foreheads touched and Castiel instantly felt the secure. Supported. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Dean. Somehow, he made him feel safe, even though he was just a human.

“Nothing wrong with a long shower, Cas.” Dean looked Cas in the eyes and made sure the gaze was returned before he continued. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

Castiel smiled, but now he was sure Dean had noticed the same pattern in _his_ showers too. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but the tense shoulders was, slowly but surely, coming back.

Dean collected all four hands in a knot held tight between their chests.

“I opened a window to let some of the steam out. You take your time.” The hunter kissed Castel’s hand and looked up at him again. “Do you want company? I can leave…”

A short panic rushed trough Castiel. “No. Stay… please.”

Dean smirked and looked long and softly down at the naked angel in front of him. Castiel was turned slowly around again and quickly learned that the only thing better than water and soap, was water and kisses. The sensitive skin on his back was covered with the soft and, complementary to the water, warm pecs from Dean’s lips.

With the next deep breath Castiel’s shoulders sank again, and as Dean wrapped his arms around his chest and buried his heavy head in the crease of the angel’s neck, Castiel felt nothing but their bodies against each other. Just as he wasn’t sure if it was him or Dean he could smell, he didn’t know where he ended and Dean begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you made it to the end ;-)


End file.
